A Bundle of Secrets (Rewritten)
by Florexandra
Summary: Rewrite of the original ABOS. After Jonathan's betrayal, Cameron and Kay take on another case. They find something or in this case... someone they did not expect at the crime scene. Someone who would change their lives forever and bring their family back together while revealing family secrets that not even Cameron or Jonathan knew about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of feet against pavement echoed through the dark as a young woman rushed into an abandoned building, carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She forced open a secret panel in one of the walls, carefully tucking the bundle inside with a teary smile and a kiss before closing the wall back up, leaving the slightest crack open. She hurried back to the entrance, looking frantically at her surroundings as she unlocked her phone.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Please, you have to send help!"

"Ma'am, what's wrong, is everything okay?"

She could barely breathe as she heard the faint click of polished shoes getting closer and closer.

"I can't, just-when you get here, make sure you search this place top to bottom."

The operator grew concerned at this. "Where are you right now?"

"It's not safe here, get her somewhere safe!" There wasn't any time to explain, they would find her any second now. "Please. It's too late for me."

"What's too late? Ma'am?"

A shot rang out and all that was heard was a choked whisper. "Please take care of her..."

"Take care of whom? Who's there? Ma'am, I need you to tell me-"

There was another sudden shot, but this time the bullet went through the young woman's forehead. She crumpled onto the floor, dark curly hair feathering out around her.

"Ma'am, are you still there? Ma'am-"

An expensive-looking shoe kicked the phone out of the dead woman's hands, cutting off the call for good and then nothing. Only a shadow hovering over the body and a blank stare in the woman's lifeless blue eyes.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"And _that_ is how you pull it off." Cameron waved his hands with a flourish as he and Kay pulled up to the crime scene. "Honestly, it's a piece of cake once you get over a fear of fire."

Kay stifled a smile as she rolled his eyes at his childishness. "You know Cam, sometimes I think you value pulling off a stunt more than you do about your own safety."

It wasn't bad though. He wasn't quite back to his usual carefree self, but he looked lighter, his smiles quick to come and more genuine than before.

"Well, it's worth it if it works, right? Though Johnny always thought that one was stupid."

Kay was quick to notice how his eyes clouded over, his smile slowly fading as he mentioned his brother.

"How's he doing?" She was hesitant to broach the topic. "I mean have you… have you heard from him at all?"

"No," Cameron sighed heavily, "And quite frankly, I don't want to even wanna think about him right now. He's clearly not."

Kay put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I get that you're upset with him and you have every right to be. But he's still your brother."

His hand covered hers as he gave a weary smile. "I know, I know, it's just-I'm just not ready to see him and... I'm tired of looking for him. Thankfully he doesn't need something from me. Not yet, at least."

"Well, whatever _you_ might need, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kay."

The abandoned warehouse was already filled with police officers when they entered.

"So this is where the 911 call came from huh?" Cameron only saw bleak stone and crumbling concrete no matter where he looked. "There's probably all sorts of hidden secrets about this place. Being an abandoned building and all."

"It actually used to be an old group home for foster kids, but it closed down a few years ago for safety issues and the group was relocated elsewhere," Kay elaborated as they headed towards Mike, who was standing over the victim. "The operator said she has no idea who our victim is; all she could tell us was that she sounded like a young woman who was desperate for help."

"Hey Mike, so who's our victim?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have an ID yet and it seems she came running here with not much on her," Mike replied. "But she was clearly running from something."

"Whatever she was trying to escape from obviously found her," Kay added as she looked at the woman's wide unblinking eyes. _Poor girl_, she thought, feeling that something seemed oddly familiar about those eyes.

"Judging from her clothes, it doesn't seem like she was planning on running," Cameron observed, noting the cool autumn breeze and the fact that the victim was wearing a thin sweater with a light summery skirt, "Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Got mistaken for someone else..."

Cameron trailed off. It was faint, but he thought he heard something. Something a little farther into the building. He couldn't tell what it was just yet…

"Maybe. Mike, was there any other information that the operator gave about our victim?" Kay asked as Cameron wandered off.

"Oh yeah. They mentioned how our vic went on about making sure that whoever was chasing her did not get to_ her_." Mike explained.

"Who's _her_?" Kay frowned in confusion. "If we can figure that out, maybe we can find out who our victim is."

Meanwhile, Cameron was searching the building, he was sure the sound was coming from this direction. He happened upon the wall and noticed a tiny crack where it should be. What he saw when he pushed it open shocked him.

"Uh, guys?" Cameron yelled from where he was.

"What is it, Cam?" Kay called back.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to touch anything before you guys have finished a complete search of the premises..." He said in a rush as he hurried back to them, carrying that same bundle of blankets that the woman had held just a few short hours ago. "But I don't think this can wait."

"Cam, what on earth could you have possibly-"

Kay met him halfway, wondering what was going on when she went speechless at the sight. Peeking out from the bundle in Cameron's arms, wide awake was a bright eyed, curious baby. The little girl was probably only a year old at most with very pale skin, big brown eyes that seemed to smile at everyone, and the same dark curls as their victim.

Cameron grinned, oddly cheeky and sheepish at the same time. "I think you can understand why I thought it couldn't wait."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"So you found the baby in the same building as our victim?" Deakins was as stern and sharp as ever as Kay and Mike watched Cameron entertain the little girl, making silly faces as he bounced her on his knees.

"Yes, due to the timing and that she bears some resemblance to our victim, we think it's reasonable to believe that she might be related to our Jane Doe," Kay explained.

"Any idea on who our Jane Doe is?"

"We're still working on it," Mike replied, "We should be finding out soon."

"Alright, keep me posted." Deakins walked away, her face softening with a quick flick of a smile as she took one last look at Cameron and the baby.

"I'll go see if we have an ID yet," Mike said to Kay as he motioned his head towards Cameron, amused at the sight.

Kay rolled her eyes before sitting next to Cameron and the baby. "You two seem to be getting along."

"Babies are so fun to entertain, everything you do is like a magic trick to them, watch this!"

Cameron covered his face before then quickly pulling his hand down and went, "Peek-a-boo!"

The little girl burst out laughing. It was so infectious that Kay and Cameron couldn't help but join her.

Kay's smile only grew. "I see what you mean."

All of a sudden, the baby pointed at Kay, gurgling and smiling as she reached out her arms to the agent.

"I think the little lady wants you to hold her, Kay."

"Oh…" An unsure expression spread over her face, "I don't know, I'm not really-"

Cameron held up the baby in front of his face and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Please Kay, I want a hug and Mr Cameron is starting to run out of ideas to entertain me!"

Kay snorted, rolling her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and gently took the little girl from Cameron. The baby just cooed and stared up at her with bright, innocent eyes. There was something about her that just seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She likes you." Cameron's voice broke through Kay's thoughts.

"What?"

"I tried giving her to Mike earlier and she almost burst into tears," he chuckled.

"Really?"

Kay laughed as she settled the baby in her lap, a hand supporting the little girl's back. That had to have been a blow to Mike's ego, seeing how he often bragged about how good he was with children. She looked up just in time to see Cameron smiling at her.

He was always smiling, but this one was slow and subtle, harder for her to read.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never really pictured you with a baby."

Kay raised an eyebrow at that.

"N-not that I picture you in any way, shape, or form," He backtracked with a flustered look on his face, "Not that I mean anything by that, what I meant was-"

He abruptly leaned down to face the baby. "Can you help me out here, kid?" The baby just grabbed his nose and laughed. "Yeah, real helpful."

"Hey guys," Mike walked in at that moment, "we finally found-why is the baby holding Cam's nose?"

"He tried to ask her for advice," Kay grinned before she turned back to Mike, "So any news?"

"We found an ID and…" Mike shook his head briefly, "Let's just say I'm glad you guys are sitting down."

Kay frowned, "Why? What is it?"

"Well, our victim's name is Fiona Jonbroni, twenty-six years old, was placed in the foster care system when she was four after her mother died in a car accident."

Cameron grimaced, "Poor girl, I've heard the system's rough."

"It can be." Mike sighed, "She bounced around foster homes until she was eighteen, found a job where she met a Shawn Blanc and they were married three years ago."

"What happened to him?" Kay grew concerned, instinctively holding the child closer without realizing it.

"I just sent a team to their apartment to see if he's there."

Cameron looked at the innocent little girl. "So there's a chance that she's still got a parent out there?"

"That's what we're hoping for."

"Do we have the kid's name? I mean, we can't keep calling her Little Lady or Kid."

"It says here that her name is Farrah Blanc, with two Rs."

Cameron smiled at the little girl before taking her back from Kay.

"So, your name is Farrah, huh? Well, it makes sense. You're like the fairest of them all." He joked, noting that the girl's pale skin and apple red cheeks could give Snow White a run for her money.

Kay shot Cameron an unamused look. "Cam, come on, you know how I feel about puns."

Cameron simply grinned. "It's after nine, Kay, I think I'm safe."

"Wait," Suddenly Kay was confused, "You said you were glad we were sitting. What's going on, Mike?"

"Well, Fiona's birth certificate listed her mother as Violet Jonbroni and..." He hesitated, clearly reluctant to keep going.

"And her father?" Cameron prodded.

"And... the father listed here is someone you might recognize." Mike's face grew grim. "Sebastian Black."

Cameron's eyes suddenly went wide with shock. "W-wait," He let out a nervous chuckle. "A-are you saying that our victim was my father's daughter? But that's imposs-that would mean..."

"Cameron…" Mike's throat went dry; he could barely say the rest.

_"I think our victim was your sister."_

**No, you are not experiencing déjà vu, this is the same 'A Bundle of Secrets' I wrote over a year ago... however as I have been writing the sequel and rereading it... 'A Bundle of Secrets' was my first real fanfic I took seriously and it sorely needed improving.**

**I hope that you had enjoyed the original version but with the help of my good friend s4karuna, we have revamped 'A Bundle of Secrets' into a smoother and more enjoyable read.**

**I want this story to be the best it can be and I am grateful to my friend for helping me rewrite it... this is gonna be fun, you guys are gonna see a lot of additional/deleted scenes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron was anxiously pacing back and forth with a pensive face, so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Farrah had begun to squirm and fuss in his arms.

"Cam?" Kay finally spoke up.

"Hmm?"

He looked up to see the caution and concern on her face. She made no move to reach out to him, not wanting to startle him any further.

"Do you need me to take Farrah for a minute?"

"Hmm?" Cameron was puzzled for a second, snapping out of his daze when he noticed Farrah's discomfort. "Oh. Yeah, thanks Kay, I think she needs a bottle or a diaper change or... something."

Kay took the little girl from him, Farrah quick to bunch her little hands in Kay's jacket.

"This means that Farrah's my niece…" Cameron's voice was barely audible. "Doesn't it?"

"If the DNA results come back and confirm it." Kay's voice was gentle. "But I think she is."

"God, why does my family have so many secrets?" Cameron's eyes began to water, frustration and grief rolling over him. "I mean Fiona... did she even know she had brothers, that we would've taken her in no matter what? What if she already knew? She must have thought that we-that _I _didn't care she existed."

"Of course you'd care!" Kay snapped, "You're one of the kindest men I've ever met. You're loyal, and caring, and you would do _anything_ for the people you care about. I mean, you were even willing to break your brother out of _federal prison _because you knew he was innocent-"

Her rant was cut off when she noticed his wry little smile.

"What?"

"You think a little too highly of me."

"I'll have you know I'm being perfectly rational. Just take a look at Farrah."

Cameron's nose wrinkled in confusion as Kay tried coaxing Farrah into look at him.

"Farrah? Farrah, look at Uncle Cameron."

Farrah happened to look Cameron's way and the little girl let out a happy squeal upon seeing him. Kay couldn't help but smile as she shot Cameron a knowing look.

"You get it now?"

"Nope." He gave a puzzled frown. "I'm not following at all."

Kay rolled her eyes. "I meant that babies are the best judge of character. You can tell a lot about someone based on how babies react to them."

Just then Farrah flung out her arms towards Cameron, whining when she couldn't reach him and he hurried to grab her when she nearly launched out of Kay's arms. Kay's smile turned smug at his dumbfounded expression.

"I rest my case."

"You sure about that?" Cameron smirked back, looking more like his old self by the minute. "Mike's a good guy too and she almost cried when I tried to hand her to him."

"That's because she doesn't know him. But you?" Kay's eyes were calm and sure as she gave a warm smile. "You're her uncle. She can already tell that you're a good person."

"Huh, I'm an uncle." Cameron gazed down at Farrah who was busy tugging on his shirt collar, seeing so much of himself and his brother in her little face as it finally sunk in. "I'm _her _uncle."

His arms tightened around the little girl, his eyes determined.

"Kay, we have to find out what happened, not just for Farrah, but for Fiona too. My sister deserved better than this."

Just then Mike walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mike, got anything?"

"Yeah, we managed to track down Fiona's last known address." Mike noticed that Farrah was starting to nod off, her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a tiny yawn, and his fatherly instincts immediately kicked in. "Cam, I think she's getting sleepy, you might want to hold her head up before she hurts her neck."

Cameron was quick to fix the way he was holding her, his hand now gently supporting her head. "Thanks Mike," He sighed in relief. "I don't exactly have much practice when it comes to kids."

Mike nodded in sympathy. "How are you holding up?"

Cameron shrugged. "As well as anybody would given the circumstances, I guess."

It was so much for him to process and he didn't know what else to say before Mike announced that the DNA results came back.

Kay perked up. "And?"

"Fiona... it turns out she _was_ Cameron's sister, which means that Farrah's your niece." Mike's face was unusually sombre. "I'm so sorry you found out this way."

Cameron's face nearly crumpled at this and Kay's chest tightened painfully at the sight.

"Cam, why don't you take Farrah with you to the Archive?" She softly suggested. "I'm sure that the team would want to meet her. Mike and I can go see if we can find Shawn."

She got a sad smile in return.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Can you guys meet us at the Archive when you find Shawn?"

"Of course."

Cameron was nearly out the door when he remembered something. He almost smack himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Actually Kay, could you give me a ride back?" He turned back with a sheepish grin. "You picked me up for the case so I didn't bring a car. And even if I did, I have no car seat so... do you mind?"

Kay rolled her eyes at him as she stifled a laugh. "Sure, come on."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Cameron wasn't sure how to explain the situation as he wandered into the Archive, but he was amused by the way Farrah was looking at her surroundings and pointing at stuff as they passed through the entrance.

"Cameron darling," Dina's voice call out, "is that you? You took so long that Gunther and Jordan started taking bets on when you'd be back. They're still squabbling somewhere."

"Yeah!" He called back as he made his way into the main room of the archive, "I have a good reason though."

Dina hummed, her back turned to him as he caught sight of her. "I'd love to hear what made you leave Kay at the beginning of a case. Normally you'd be pouting like a big baby."

Cameron looked at Farrah in amusement, playfully raised his finger to his lips and winked at her.

"Dina?" He couldn't keep the mischief out of his voice.

"Hmm?"

"You might wanna turn around."

"Why, what is it?" Dina turned around, only for her jaw to drop when she saw the baby in his arms. "Oh my God, what in the world-?"

"Dina, meet Farrah." Cameron smiled as Dina rushed over to get a better look at the child.

"She's adorable, Cameron," she cooed, marveling over Farrah's round cheeks and bright eyes. "Wait, tell me you didn't steal her from someone's shopping cart."

Cameron rolled his eyes once again.

"That was one time and I gave her back, didn't I? It's not like the parents didn't know I picked her up, they took pictures! Anyways, can you get Jordan and Gunter in here? There's something I need to tell you guys."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"Cameron?"

Gunther was struggling not to glare at him, not wanting to frighten the child in Cameron's arms. Jordan didn't seem much better, looking back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match.

Cameron perked up. "Yes Gunter?"

Gunther threw his hands up in exasperation at his flippant attitude. "Do you want to tell us why the bloody hell do you have a child with you?"

"Gunter!" Dina scolded. "Language!"

"Don't worry, she's not a random kid I picked up." Cameron assured as the little girl blinked at the three adults sitting around them, "This is Farrah. She's my niece."

"_Excuse me?_" Jordan was flabbergasted, his mind not quite putting the pieces together. "Since when did Johnny have a kid?"

"She's not Johnny's kid, okay!" Cameron took a deep breath, wondering where to start with all this. "Apparently... Dad had a kid with another woman."

"What? How?"

"That's impossible!"

"What are you talking about?"

Questions came flying from the three of them, the unexpected noise caused Farrah to start crying. Cameron shot the others a look, shushing them before he tried to soothe her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay."

Farrah began to calm down, hiccuping slightly as she rested her head against his chest as Cameron cleared his throat.

"I don't have all the details yet, but it's related to the case. I found Farrah hidden in a wall at the crime scene."

"Inside a wall?" Gunter said in amazement.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of our victim, Fiona Jonbroni. Dad was apparently registered as Fiona's birth father and we just got the DNA results back. Long story short," he huffed out a disbelieving laugh, "I guess this makes me an uncle now."

"Oh my God, you're an uncle." Dina gaped at him and the small child he was holding, her eyes tearing up. "But that means that-"

"Yeah," Cameron's throat went dry. "Johnny's an uncle too. But he's not gonna find out."

"Cameron-"

"No, Dina," Cameron's eyes shone with remorse. "He left us. I may not know why exactly and I might never know. Just like I didn't know I had a sister and now she's just… gone."

"It's not your fault Cameron, you couldn't have known."

"She grew up in the foster system, Dina." His voice almost cracked as he said it. "She probably thought that no one cared, but she managed to make a good life for herself. She got married, had this..." He looked down at the baby in his arms, her eyes heavy with sleep. "This adorable little girl. And all of a sudden, she's just a body at a crime scene. Why? What did she do that got her killed like that? That got her killed at all?"

"That's what we need to find out, Cam." Kay's voice interrupted as she entered the Archive.

"Wait, Kay?" Cameron shot up from the couch with a worried expression as Kay walked in. "How come you're back so soon? Did you find Farrah's dad?"

Kay hesitated. "We found Shawn, but..."

"But?"

"I'm so sorry Cameron." Kay didn't want to disappoint him again, but she knew there was no sugar coating this. "He's gone."

"W-what do you mean he's gone?" Cameron frowned in confusion. "What happened?"

"The apartment door had been forced open and there were signs of a scuffle. We found Shawn's body in the living room. He's dead, Cam."

His heart dropped. "How?"

"Same way Fiona died." Kay's lips were pressed into a thin line. "Now we don't know who the intended victim was. All we know now is-"

"I'm all Farrah has left."

He collapsed back into his seat looking at the little girl, now fast asleep in his arms.

The little girl who had no idea that she was never going to see her mother or her father again.


End file.
